Flash memory is an electronic non-volatile computer storage medium that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed quickly. It is used in a wide variety of electronic devices and equipment. To store information, flash memory includes an addressable array of memory cells having charge storage components. Common types of flash memory cells include stacked gate memory cells and split gate memory cells. Compared to stacked gate memory cells, split gate memory cells have higher injection efficiency, less susceptibility to short channel effects, and better over erase immunity.